International Magic Academy
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Its a foregone conclusion that someone had to die on Halloween in 1981. It didn't have to be the Potters. What would happen if someone else had died? What if it was Dumbledore? How would that change the world? Does a prophecy exist if no one knows about it?
1. Chapter 1

Albus followed Lily in from the kitchen but they stayed in the doorway and watched the amusing scene. He chuckled lightly as Harry grabbed at the colorful puffs of smoke and cackled his own glee. Lily moved into the room and picked the toddler out of his father's grasp.

"What a silly little boy your daddy is." she crooned at the boy who continued to giggle and pat her face.

Just as Albus moved into the living room the door was blasted off its hinges. James started yelling at Lily to take Harry and go. Albus acted on reflex when he drew the pram that was stored in the entryway into the way of the killing curse.

"I'll deal with this James." he moved forward, "Your wand is on the couch son take your family and go."

In a moment Albus had gone from a doting adopted grandfather to the mage known for defeating evil wizards. James and Lily gathered their emergency bag and pulled out the portkey. It fizzled and the two adults looked at each other in horror.

"Peter." James gasped looking around wildly before his eyes set on the window, "He gave them everything."

"Poor Peter." Lily's face was quickly being coated with tears.

"No, he's fine, that little rat. Look." James pointed out the window at the man cowering in the shadows, "He's the spy and we had him be our secret keeper."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"There is only one way to find out." James frowned, "Besides we have to leave the house to get past their containment wards."

Lily held Harry tightly as James gave him a small sleeping draught before they slipped out the back door. It sounded like they had stepped into a war zone with the explosions coming from the front where Albus and Voldemort were battling. Lily stayed back in the shadows at the side of the house while James snuck around a tree and stunned Peter from behind. He quickly found the dark mark on the arm of his friend and hissed with the pain of betrayal. James tied him up and then sent off a patronus message to Sirius.

Throwing Peter over his shoulder he made his way back over to Lily, "He has it."

She pulled her wand and hit the man with several silent curses. James lifted an eyebrow when he didn't see any effect. Lily grinned and explained, "Boils, contained to his private parts and made to itch."

"You know I love the way your mind works." he kissed her lightly.

The next thing James knew Sirius was leaning over him and telling him to wake up. He shook his head and found Lily beside him holding Harry and both were still unconscious. The next thing he realized was that they were outside. It all came flooding back and James pointed his was at his best friend/brother.

"What is the magic word?" he asked.

"Supercalafragilisticexpealli docious." Sirius rolled his eyes, "It's only good as a password because no self-respecting Slytherin would ever say it."

"Peter has the mark, we have located the spy." James ignored the playful banter.

"Was." Sirius shrugged, "He's dead, want to tell me what happened?"

"Wait where are Albus and Voldemort?" James realized it was far too quiet.

"It's over." Sirius said, "Or at least it is for a while. I arrived down the lane a few moments ago. I could see the two of them fighting. I was at a safe distance when they exploded, I was still knocked down. A black cloud with Volde's face flew away and then I woke you up."

"I'm going to wake up Lily then we can check on Albus." James stood after making sure Lily was ok.

The two men slipped across the yard with their wands at the ready. They found a smoldering ashy spot on the grass that they decided had been Voldemort. On the other side they found the body of Albus Dumbledore. After checking to make sure he was dead Sirius sent off another patronus to the Aurors before following James back to the site where Voldemort had stood.

"What's that?" Sirius asked. James was looking at a small speck of pulsing black smoke, "Looks like the Voldecloud I saw earlier, I guess he left a piece of himself behind."

"Oh no." James looked wide eyed at Sirius, "Oh… I can't think of a curse word bad enough for this even if I could say one."

"What?" Sirius was confused.

"Auror training." James looked at his friend, "Did nothing sink into that empty skull?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He did leave a piece of himself behind. He is obviously still alive yet he has no body." James sighed, "Give me a local containment field. I'll use fiend fire to destroy it."

"Oh…." Sirius finally understood what James was suggesting and quickly provided the cover.

After a few moments the piece of soul was devoured by the fire. The two of them made their way back to Lily and sat on either side of her while they waited for the aurors to arrive. Ten minutes later they were still waiting and Lily was beginning to worry about Harry being out in the cold.

"I'm going to go see what's holding them up." Sirius sighed.

"We'll wait inside." James agreed and they parted ways. He added a few new warding spells to their house on the way in. He had no idea how many people Peter had told their secret to.

Sirius didn't return for another hour but when he did he brought a large group with him. James was at the door with his wand pointed at them before they could move an inch closer. Sirius knew James was in a panic since he hadn't been back and had not sent any messages.

Lifting is wand cautiously making certain he had pointed it away from the house he stated in a clear voice, "Expecto Patronum."

James sagged in relief and dropped the wards he had thrown up, "About time mate."

"Sorry, it's been a busy night. You aren't the only ones who were attacked." Sirius called as he strolled up to the door. He pointed out the Headmasters body and Voldemort's spot on the ground to the other aurors explaining as he walked.

"What's going on?" Lily asked from just behind James.

"The Longbottoms were attacked." He grimaced, "Alice is in St. Mungo's, exposure to the torture curse. Frank was hit too but not as badly. His mum is fine and so is the baby."

"Will they be ok?" she asked.

"Frank will but they're not sure about Alice. I'm sorry Lily." Sirius sighed, "Now, have you guys packed up?"

"Yes we're going to head to Pottermore." James sighed, "We almost left without you."

"Sorry that's out." Sirius said, "The house was burnt to the ground earlier. I sent the elves to the place in France to rest and recoup and store the stuff. All but a few kitchen utensils were saved. The elves had a few burns and things but nothing serious. They refused treatment to punish themselves for not saving the house."

"I better call them." James sighed, "I don't want them to hurt."

"Better yet why don't you just join them?" Sirius suggested in a whisper, "I'll be there as soon as I can wrap this up and find Moony. He needs to know about P… the rat."

"Where is Moody, I need to give a statement before we leave." James agreed after Lily nodded her approval.

An hour later Sirius handed him a portkey and wished the couple luck. They stopped spinning a few minutes later and Lily looked around in surprise, "Is this France?"

"It's code." James admitted, "We worked the whole thing out between us during the summer before sixth year. We called it our brotherhood code. Peter and Remus were never told about it. It was just for the two of us to help Sirius get over his family stuff. He could ask me for help without everyone knowing he was."

"What did he need help with?" she asked and James hesitated, "I know his family was dark but surely they didn't hurt him too bad."

"When he ran away before sixth year it was because his mother used two curses on him." James sighed, "First was the torture curse. He was held under that for almost too long. Next was one of his family's secret spells called the nightmare curse. It basically forced him to relive his worst nightmares in his dreams every night for months."

"The beginning of that year he kept getting drunk." Lily pushed.

"He never drank; he only pretended to be drunk because he was having trouble with his muscles still." James explained, "The nightmares kept him from sleeping so it really extended the recuperation time."

"He didn't want to appear weak so instead he appeared crazy." she shook her head, "Why?"

"If he was known to be weak the Slytherins would have attacked him at any and every opportunity." James sighed, "Instead they thought he was going crazy. Crazy is unpredictable. Crazy kept him safe until he could regain his strength."

"That actually makes since." Lily shook her head ruefully, "What is the world coming to when Sirius makes sense. Now where are we really?"

"Sirius had one Uncle that loved him. When he died he left everything to him since he had no children of his own." James grinned at the memory, "The will said he had hated the woman they had tried to stick him with. He was proud of Sirius bucking the system even better then he'd been able to do himself. This is the old guy's house in Ireland. He calls it his vacation hovel or that place in France."

"Hardly a hovel." Lily looked around the grand room they were in. She also took in the glorious view out the main window next to her, "Where in Ireland?"

"Not sure exactly as I've only been here once." he shrugged, "But to muggles it looks like the ruins of some old place on the cliffs overlooking the sea and a few small islands. Certain parts he actually has opened for visitors."

"Sirius lets muggles into his house?" she looked pointedly at the moving pictures on the walls.

"Obviously not this part of the property." James grinned, "This part is actually on an island just off the main land. It's only big enough to hold the house. Which also looks like ruins but it's closed off, no one is allowed. The wards are similar to Hogwarts. The tourist trade makes him a tidy profit, keeps him in motorcycle parts anyway."

"So we are safe?" she asked.

"Very." James agreed.

"Can we talk about what happened?" she shuddered, "And what did you use fiend fire on?"

A few hours later a crash brought them out of their half dozing state. Both stood and pointed their wands only to find Sirius and Remus with their wands trained back onto them. A few deep breaths and Sirius grinned.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"Mischief managed." James ended, "Glad to see both of you in one piece. How was your evening?"

"Bad." Sirius slumped into the nearest chair, "Lily love, would you please take your spell off? It's been such a horrid evening I just can't express it without swear words."

"No Harry's in the room." she grinned, "Maybe when he's older, then again maybe not."

"We have some good news." Remus tried to change the subject, "Alice will recover."

James grabbed Lily as she sagged with relief and almost hit the floor. He steered her to a chair and handed her a cup of tea the elves had just brought in. The other two men got tea for themselves and they all took seats.

"Sirius let Moody know I'm going to stay off for a while yet." James said, "Until I'm sure they have all the death eaters I'm not leaving my family alone."

"All of the Black family knows I own this. I think they'll eventually look for you here." Sirius said, "However, I know of a rather large island not far. It's owned by a squib and he's been trying to sell me the place for the last six months. I couldn't afford it on my salary but you could dip into your savings. Put up some monster wards and you'd have a save place no one knew about."

"How large are you talking about?" James asked.

"At least as large as Pottermore was and maybe even larger." Sirius stated, "You could get someone to front for you."

"Who do you suggest?" James wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Dodsworth." Sirius laughed at the face James made, "Just think it would be perfect. He doesn't ask questions. He doesn't keep records. Have a bag of gold and he'll do the work and make it all legal."

"I don't like the idea of working with the death eater's solicitor." James grimaced.

"Why not just approach the man who owns it with a bag of gold." Remus suggested, "Just trade him the deed for the bag. You can sign it later after he's gone. There is no law saying you have to register homes at the ministry. Most do it for the status symbol."

A few days later Sirius, along with James who was heavily disguised, approached the squib. They took a boat to the island and looked around. The man stayed on the beach while the wizards apparated up top to see what was there. To their shock a large castle was nestled in a forest covered island. It was huge. Far bigger than Pottermore, James was sure of it as they headed towards the castle. They were within ten feet of the front door when an elf popped up in front of them.

"May I help you?" the elf asked.

"We are here looking the place over with the intent to purchase it." James spoke in his heavily accented voice, "Could we enter the castle?"

"Where is Master Salban?" the elf asked.

"He opted to stay on the beach." Sirius offered.

"Wait here." the elf popped away and was back a few minutes later with the squib.

"Binky I did not want to come up here." Salban grumbled.

"But sir they want to view the castle and I cannot let them in without you." Binky explained.

"Fine." he grumbled bring me a brandy to the library while they look around." he huffed and entered the house with Sirius and James on his heels.

As Binky began to show them around Sirius whispered to James, "Reminds me of Hogwarts."

"This castle was modeled after Hogwarts." Binky smiled, "The first Master Salban loved his school so much he had a replica built for him to retire to. Master Salban here now hates it because it reminds him constantly that he couldn't get in."

"I'm done." James grinned, "Would you show us back to the library?" It was almost a duplicate of Hogwarts and they found they didn't really need to be led around, "I'll buy it."

"Good, you have the gold?" he asked.

James pulled four bags out and set them on the table. The elf confirmed the amount in them and Salban signed his name on the deed and handed it over. The man was practically skipping in place as James traded the deed off for the bags.

"If you wouldn't mind can you have Binky drop me and my gold off at my boat?" Salban asked, "Oh, and could you put a featherweight charm on the gold. Don't want to sink before I get to the bank."

"Featherweight charm is already on all four bags." James said and then turned to the elf, "Please do as Mr. Salban asked. Return to me after he is away please."

"Now all we have to do is move you guys in." Sirius danced a jig, "Can I use Ravenclaw tower?"

"No." James laughed at his friend, "You have your own place."

Binky returned and James took off his disguise and explained why he had used it. He noticed the elf was a bit nervous so he asked, "Are you ok?"

"I have to tell you the secret of the islands now." Binky stated.

"Ok." James looked questionably at Sirius wondering what he had been talked into.

"There are four islands. This is the big island with the castle." Binky was wide eyed not knowing how they would react to the secret, "The smallest island is wild. It has a forest and holds mostly birds. The second largest island holds the cattle and sheep herds. The next smallest is the werewolf island."

"Ok." James blinked, "How many live there?"

"Three is all that's left. The master before the last one was a werewolf. Everyone he bit he brought to the island. That is where he would go on the full moon to keep his family here safe. Lucky for last master the wolf master died before he knew he was a squib." Binky replied quickly.

"Best get Remus here then." James looked at Sirius who rolled his eyes and headed for the floo.

"Is this connected?" He asked before looking for the floo powder.

"No sir." Binky stated, "No fireplaces are on the network. Master Salban liked his privacy."

"We'll leave it that way for now." James stated, "I rather prefer my privacy at the moment. Bring Lily and Harry back with you."

"Can I apparate in and out?" Sirius asked next.

"Entrance is currently only granted at the edge of the cliff or the beach." Binky stated.

Binky continued to fill James in on the workings of the islands while Sirius was gone. Lily and Remus were dumbfounded when they arrived. Their expressions didn't change when they walked through the front door and down the halls. When Sirius insisted that Lily let him hold Harry before they walked into the next door she was confused but allowed it. He opened the door into the library and just watched their reactions.

"It's Hogwarts." Lily breathed as she entered looking around in awe.

"What in the world." Remus followed in right behind her.

Harry squealed and clapped before yelling, "Towy." over and over.

"That's right pup." Sirius chucked him under the chin, "Lots of stories in this room."

"I hope you like it." James stated, "It was kind of an impulse buy."


	2. Chapter 2

"I love the library and if it only consisted of this I'd be ok." she giggled, "The books alone are worth more than what he asked for the place."

"Yes well it has a few secrets we didn't know about until after we finished the purchase." James scratched his head looking a bit contrite, "There are three other islands that are part of the deal. One is wild, one is a farm and the last is a werewolf colony."

"What?" Remus turned on him with eyes flashing, "Would you care to say that again?"

"Werewolf colony." James stated clearly, "Evidentially the last wizard of the family we bought this from was a werewolf and brought his victims to this other island. We have no idea what shape it's in and Binky said there are only three left."

Remus' mouth moved frantically as he paced back and forth. Sirius grinned and turned to Lily, "Your spell is working great. Every word he is saying would get his mouth washed out with soap."

"Remus." James stopped him, "I want you to come with me to the island so we can see what if anything needs to be done."

"Yeah, ok." Remus stopped and took a deep breath, "Are you going to be Prongs?"

Harry changed his chant, "Pongs"

"Binky, how are the people on the island?" James asked, "How would they take my presence best? Myself or my animagus form of a stag?"

"Safer as a human." he replied quickly, "Let me pack a basket. Wizards aren't very welcome either."

"A basket?" Remus asked James shrugged in response he had no idea at all.

"Sirius I want you to stay here with these two." James indicated Lily and Harry.

Binky returned with a basket and then popped James and Remus away. Sirius sighed and took a seat watching Lily and Harry play. Lily had quit insisting she could watch Harry and keep guard long ago. He was just too busy and trouble seemed to follow him around. Most of all his accidental magic was quite strong and happening early. Sirius remembered that both he and James hadn't shown any accidental magic until they were in the twos. Harry had just turned one when he did his first.

"Lily, remember Harry's first magic?" he smiled in a self-depreciating way, "It was humiliating but I always felt special that I was part of his first magic."

"That was hilarious after we found out what happened." Lily chuckled, "I was rather ready to hex you into oblivion for leaving him alone."

"It was quite a feat of impressive magic." Sirius grinned, "However I was terrified that someone would show up to take him and I'd be helpless. Luckily you decided to come home early and end my torture."

"We've always told him only stuffed animals can be in his bed." she shook her head, "I never thought he could even imagine making you a stuffed animal and the summoning you into the cot."

"He kept trying to make me climb into his cot with him and I told him no I was too big." Sirius grinned, "When he demanded me to be Padfoot I thought he just wanted to pet me through the bars."

After James, Binky and Remus popped out of the castle they arrived on the next island's beach. Binky just sat cross legged on the sand with the basked at his feet. James and Remus looked at the elf and then to each other before shrugging together.

"Binky do we need to wait here or take the basket on?" he asked.

"We wait here, you stay at the water." Binky said, "If they don't come in ten minutes we can go to the house."

"There is a house here on the island?" James tried to understand.

"Yes that is what Master Salban called it." Binky shrugged and then began to wiggle slightly, "One of them is arriving."

James looked up to see a rather old man staggering towards them. He was in terrible shape. Ragged clothing with a mangled body, clearly he had lost a fight at one point. He stopped when he noticed the two wizards with the elf.

"Why here?"

"Hi my name is James Potter." he introduced himself, "And this is my friend Remus Lupin."

"So."

"I just bought this island." James started.

"We no leaving." the man was edging towards the basket but tried to stay away from them at the same time.

"You misunderstand I don't want you to leave." James put his hands up in a surrender gesture, "I want to know if you need anything."

"Like what?" the man asked.

"I would like to see if your house is in good shape. Do you need medical supplies?" James offered.

"Why?" suspicion clearly evident in the man's voice.

"My friend Remus here is a werewolf too and I know you are human and just go furry on the full moon." he said, "I want you as healthy and happy as Remus here is."

"You no look like wolf." even stronger suspicion laced his words.

Remus reached down and pulled off his coat then his shirt. The bite mark and scars were clearly visible. The man immediately backed away and sniffed at Remus.

"I can't smell you." he said, "Come here."

Remus nodded and took a few easy steps forward. He had no intention of scaring the man, "He really does want to help you. You won't meet a kinder person than James Potter. We've been friends for years."

"You smell alpha." the man said.

"What is your name?" Remus asked.

"I no pet." he grumbled.

"I'm not either." Remus stated as he pulled his shirt back on, "My parents named me Remus. Do you know what your parents named you?"

"Father no name us." he shook his head.

"Master said they deserved no name." Binky shrugged.

"Can we bring the basket and look at your house?" James asked.

The man grunted in reply and went into the woods but kept looking back at the basket. What the previous owner had called a house James called a pile of rubble. He frowned at the state of the three old men. Two were bed ridden and the third was barely able to do more than just stumble around.

"How old are you?" James asked them.

"Don't know." the original man answered.

"Binky how long have they been here?" he didn't turn away from the men.

"Master Salban was five when old Master Salban died." he shrugged, "They is about his age."

"Seventy or eighty then." James sighed. None of them were educated or healthy, "Ok first things first I'm going to get a healer in here. You promise not to hurt them?"

"I don't think they could if they wanted to." Remus was sickened by the whole situation.

"When I come back can I just come right here to your house or do you want me to come to the beach first?" James asked trying to be considerate.

"Come here. I no walk." the man said.

"Next I want to build you a real house." James said, "I don't think this one will last much longer."

"Why we break it at the moon."

"I can add some charms to keep it in better shape. All you have to do is be outside when the moon is full." James stated, "Remus I'm going to go call for Emma do you want to stay or come back with me?"

"I'll stay here for now." Remus began to help the man get some food from the basket.

Remus spent his time trying to help the two sick men while they waited on the healer to arrive. It was only about thirty minutes before James returned with a female healer. She checked on the two that were confined to the bed before she checked the man they had talked to.

"None of them will make it through the winter under these conditions." she sat back ignoring the look on the James' face, "They are in extremely poor health. The far one has pneumonia and it's so far gone no potions can bring him back now. We can only try to keep him comfortable. The closer one has it too but I can help him. They are sleeping now. None of them have been fed properly."

"Ok, food, shelter and medicine." James nodded, "I can do that, anything else?"

"Emotional support." she shrugged, "Everyone needs a hug now and then."

"Binky I want to move them into one of the towers until we can rebuild their house." he said then turned to the healthiest of the three men, "You won't be able to leave the tower because I have children in the house. Until you can gain my trust I won't let you near my family."

Soon the three old men found themselves in the most luxurious setting they had ever seen. James meanwhile was in the library explaining to Lily why they had three old werewolves in one of the towers. He was sweating bullets as she glared at him.

"Well done James." She was still frowning at him, which worried him a bit, "If I ever meet that Mr. Saldan he will be very sorry."

"You're not angry at me?" he questioned.

"Of course not, you probably saved their lives." she patted his cheek, "You did the right thing."

They settled into the house with Remus staying with the three old men. Sirius returned to work and time passed. Before long the men had been moved into their new house. It had seven bedrooms that were set up like dorms. On the full moon Remus and several other werewolves would take refuge on the island for their transformations. They each took over a room but at moon rise they all left the house, except the very sick men.

The first full moon was bad. All the wolves fought amongst themselves because there was nothing in the woods to curb their hunting instincts. They were all bed ridden for several days as they healed. On the second full moon Sirius showed up with a crate. He had Binky pop him to the island to meet all the people staying there.

"Sirius what's in the crate?" Remus asked as he left the house.

"A surprise." he grinned, "Where is everyone?"

They'll be down soon." Remus sniffed the air, "Rabbits?"

"You ruined the surprise." Sirius grumbled.

"Why do you have rabbits?" Remus was sincerely perplexed.

"For you to hunt." he grinned.

"Really?" Remus blinked.

"Last moon you all fought each other." he pointed out, "I thought that if I gave you something to hunt and enough for everyone to get their fill, that you may not fight. Rabbits multiply like… well like rabbits. If you don't catch them all they'll be self-generating. James provides them food the rest of the month so the rabbits will have time to procreate."

"That might work." Remus laughed at his friend's thoughtfulness.

"The ministry has passed a few more anti-werewolf laws." he sighed, "No amount of lobbying on our part is helping. Without Dumbledore there I fear you won't be able to live in Britain again. You'll have to stay here with James for your safety."

"I really hate that Umbridge woman." Remus growled.

"She nearly has werewolves where she wants them." he sighed, "She's moving on to another target."

"Who now?" Remus was full of concern.

"Muggleborns." he sighed, "She's blaming them for the rise of Voldemort. She's trying to say they stole magic from wizards."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Remus growled again, "That woman is a monster."

"McGonagall is coming by in a few days. I think she's looking for a place to keep the muggle born students safe." Sirius looked at his feet, "She's afraid they'll hit the school first when she gets the new laws past. I think she's right."

"What can we do about this?" Remus started pacing, "She's going to end up killing off everyone or thing that isn't her idea of pure."

"I know." Sirius whispered, "I have a few ideas but I'll need you three to help make them good."

"A few days then." Remus agreed, "You need to go. The moon will be out soon."

"First the rabbits, I feel like I need to give them a sporting chance." Sirius grinned as several others came out. He popped open the crate and dozens upon dozens of rabbits skittered off into the woods, "I thought wild rabbits stood a better chance than tame ones."

"Where did you get them all?" Remus laughed.

"Well you know the island with the farm on it?" Sirius grinned, "There aren't any predators. So I summoned every rabbit I could see and stuffed them into the box. There are plenty more where these came from. This way you're helping James out by getting rid of the pests on the other island without taking down the cows and sheep."

"Does Lily know about this?" he grinned.

"No and if you tell her I'll deny it." he smiled. Looking up he noticed it was full dark now, "Looks like it's time for me to leave."

Twenty minutes later a pack of werewolves tore apart the crate to find it empty. They soon scattered to each have their own hunt. There were far fewer injuries even though there were more wolves. However the sickest of the old men died during the night.

"Lily your home is lovely." Minerva smiled as she was met at the door a few days later, "Looks a bit familiar. Can I hold Harry?"

"Doesn't it? You should see the library." Lily handed Harry over to her favorite teacher, "It's not exactly the same but it's so close. We have fewer suits of armor, paintings, ghosts and best of all not a poltergeist in sight."

"Are you two planning of filling this place up?" Minerva teased as she gave Harry a little squeeze.

"Yes, but not how you're thinking." They reached the library which the Potters used as kind of a living room, "Just wait until you hear what Sirius thought up."

"I'm worried now." she shook her head.

"Don't be mean Aunt Minnie." Sirius was draped over the back of a couch and fake glaring at her, "I have really good ideas. I just usually choose to ignore them and go for the bad ones instead."

Minerva chose a chair and relaxed back before letting Harry loose, "So what is your plan?"

"How are you doing as the Headmistress?" James changed the subject.

"Honestly I think it's a bit easier than teaching. I'm beginning to believe that Albus had me doing all of his job plus my own." she shook her head before grinning, "But I guess he was a little busy with other political things. That's the part that's hurting without him."

"So we've noticed." James expression showed a bit of thunder in it, "First werewolves and now muggleborns. Who will be next?"

"Half breeds." she grimaced, "The centaurs in the forbidden forest are in an uproar. The ministry sent out an emissary a few days ago and they cut their territory in half."

"I have an island over here that's roughly three square miles. It's completely wild and I have no idea what's there. If they'd like to send a scouting party to check it out I would love for them to be here."

"I'll let them know." she smiled, "Luckily Firenze will still speak with Hagrid. Speaking of which, I need a place for him too. When the ministry came to meet the centaurs they basically told me he's a monster that has no place in a school full of children."

"You know we're in international waters here." Lily stated, "The Ministry of Magic has no say in what we do."

"You would take in Hagrid?" she smiled, "Wonderful, he'd probably like to stay on the island with the centaurs."

"If it's safe, I really have no idea what's out there." James cautioned.

"Well if those two parties agree I have only one problem left." Minerva sighed, "How do I save the muggleborns?"

"Remember what I said about filling this place up and Sirius having a good idea." Lily started.

"We want to start a school to give muggleborns a safe place to live and learn." Sirius began, "But we'll accept purebloods or anyone else who wants to learn without the ministry breathing down their necks."

"Here?" Minerva asked thoughtfully, "Who would you get to teach?"

"We have been studying all of the laws the ministry is enacting and decided we'd would start at Hogwarts and see who wanted to leave." James stated cautiously, "We figured Hagrid and Flitwick at the very least needed safety. I would probably guess the muggle studies teacher wouldn't be needed any longer either."

"No the board already cut that class." Minerva frowned.

"We'll take anyone who wants to leave then we'll figure out the other positions as needed." Sirius stated, "James could teach transfiguration, Remus could do Defense, Arithmancy or History and Lily could handle either potions or Runes. Snape is the only teacher we don't think would fit in here."

"What about you?" Minerva asked.

"I'm staying in the ministry to keep track of what's happening." he stated, "I'm going to recruit people to help me get to the muggleborns before the Ministry does."

"I think I can help with that." Minerva smiled and reached for her bag. She pulled out a large book and handed it over to Lily.

"Is this what I think it is?" she gasped.

"Well if you think this is the Hogwarts register than you are correct." she sighed, "I figured the ministry would ask for it as a way to find muggleborns. Hogwarts allowed me to remove it to protect it and them."

"How do you know Hogwarts allowed you to remove it?" Sirius asked.

"That is a Headmasters secret." she smiled at him, "Suffice to say a door that is normally locked opened for me. You need a place where the book can stay open with this quill at its side."


	3. Chapter 3

"Binky." James called.

"Yes Master James?" he asked.

"First I need a place for this book to stay open and safe away from everyone and everything until we need to get the names." he stated, "This quill needs to stay at its side. When you're done with that, please gather all the elves and come here."

Several minutes later all the elves arrived. There were only about ten between the Potter elves and the ones that were already on the island but it would have to do to start with, "Master James we created a room off the Headmasters office. It will stay locked until you ask us to open in. Only you or Mistress Lily can get us to open it until you say different."

"Very good." James commended the elf, "Now you remember we discussed having many more children here. It will be happening soon. How are the dorms coming?"

"Dorms are ready." the elf name Lilac offered she was one of the Potter elves, "Common rooms are also ready."

"Good." he turned back to Minerva, "The only problem we've run up against is sorting the first years."

"No hat." Minerva nodded, "I could see if Hogwarts will allow me to loan it to you."

"If it doesn't that's ok we have thought of another way." Lily said, "We'll be sorting by year. All of the seventh years will be in one dorm and so on. There will be no dungeon dorm. Sixth and Seventh year students will be in two sections of the Gryffindor tower, Fourth and fifth years in Ravenclaw, leaving the first through third in the astronomy tower. Each year group has its own entrance, password and common room as well as dorms for each boys and girls. We won't have an astronomy tower now but we found a lovely replica of the galaxy here in one of the classrooms and we spelled the ceiling like the Great Hall only it will always be a clear night."

"I think that will do nicely." Minerva smiled, "This is a load off my mind thank you. I will send letters to each of the muggleborn students this week. What's the name of your school?"

"We thought a more muggle name might be in order." Remus finally spoke up, "We've decided on the International Magic Academy or IMA."

"Ok, how will they get here?" she asked.

"The acceptance letter will portkey them to the beach at predestined times about a minute apart." Sirius stated, "We will have a greeter there to move them out of the way before the next one arrives and elves to bring them up to the school."

"Is there anything you haven't found an answer to?" she asked.

"Babysitter." Lily smiled, "But I have a few ideas just no answers. We're also worried about the younger years. We're afraid the ministry will go after the muggleborns before they are old enough to start school. But we don't want to have a lot of kids under eleven. We aren't set up for a primary school."

"That is worrisome." she agreed, "But I see no need to act unless they force us too."

"Are you staying at Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"For now." she nodded, "But I'm watching the writing on the wall and I'll leave before they can hurt me. I do have several spies at the ministry that are more loyal to the school than the government. Dumbledore's other portrait is in the Ministers office. I believe I'll be safe until they come looking for the book. I can't make the muggleborns return to school so that they can be arrested."

"Please don't mention this school in Hogwarts." James said, "Just in case the ministry forces the portraits to talk."

"I agree." Minerva nodded, "I'll take each teacher out to talk to them."

"Here are a few emergency portkeys." Sirius handed her a hand full of papers, "Best to be prepared if they come to the school before term is up. The portkeys come to the beach here same way we've planned the others to work. To activate them the phrase is security net."

"Winter break starts in a week. I think you should expect visitors soon after that." Minerva stayed another hour and they discussed many topics before she left.

No one realized they'd be meeting again as quickly as they did. It was almost dinner time when Binky popped into the room, "Master James a portkey has arrived on the beach."

Sirius and James jumped up and disillusioned themselves before apparating to the beach. They found about twenty students and the new muggle studies teacher milling around close to the cliff face. As they stood there gaping a second portkey arrived with another twenty students and Professor Flitwick.

James reacted first and appeared in front of the group, "Professor, what's happening?"

"Albus heard the Minister and his Undersecretary decide to grab the muggleborns before they had a chance to leave the school and disappear." he said as he led the next group of students out of the way, "We have probably sixty students that will be here shortly."

"Binky." the house elf appeared immediately, "Gather all the elves and have them start popping the students up to the library. Inform Lily what's happening."

Binky held his hands out to two young girls and popped away with them. Within a few seconds the rest of the elves appeared and started popping students away as another group arrived. In addition to the students, their luggage began to arrive via Hogwarts elves. Soon enough the tide stopped with Minerva and Hagrid being the last to appear. A dozen house elves with them.

"James, I have a dozen house elves that wished to switch schools." she smiled, "I hope this helps."

"Yes it does." he pulled her into a hug with one hand and shaking Hagrids hand with the other, "I had hoped we would see you again, I just didn't realize it would be so soon."

"I'm not staying yet. Everyone knows I was gone this evening but no one knows I had returned except Filius and Hagrid." she sighed.

"The rest of the teachers can honestly say I told all the muggleborns to come to a meeting with the headmistress after dinner." Hagrid was ringing his hands, "They'll think I took them all so I'm going to be a wanted man."

"We'll take care of you Hagrid." James patted his arm at the elbow, "Minerva, come back if you need to. Sirius will be on the watch out if they take you."

"Thank you James." she hugged Hagrid once more before leaving, "I have to return now. Wish me luck."

"Master James you two are the last." Binky stated, "Mr. Sirius said to tell you he had to left for work."

"Very good." he sighed, "Let's go."

James expect there to be chaos in the library but it was empty. Instead the chaos was in the Great Hall. It really wasn't a lot of chaos just noisily sorting through trunks to find the correct one. Harry was on Lily's hip clapping and adding his own yells to the chorus of the students. She spotted James entering the door and met him half way.

"Is this everyone?" she asked.

"Yes Minerva is going back and Hagrid is taking the blame for kidnapping everyone." James sighed.

"But he saved us." one girl nearby stated, "He can't be arrested for that, you have to keep him safe too."

"We are." James assured her but found he was talking to all the students when the room instantly quieted at her statement, "Hagrid is taking the blame so that Headmistress McGonagall can work on saving a few more people and creatures and possibly some things too. Hagrid will not be leaving this place until the corrupted ministry is cleared. However we do not know how long that will be."

"Will we be able to return home?" another student asked.

"We don't know right now." he replied, "Until we know you won't be walking into an ambush we think it's best for you to stay here. Your owls and a few from the school are being sent here now. You can write home and let your parents know the danger. You cannot however tell them where you are."

"That won't be hard since we don't know where we are." a boy said with a bit of sarcasm.

"You are at the International Magic Academy." James smiled, "Welcome to opening day."

"International?" another boy asked.

"We are not inside any country." he said, "The Ministry has no jurisdiction here."

Most of the students sighed with relief only a few looked skeptical. Lily took over at that point, "First off we need to settle you in dorms. Here is where we will differ from Hogwarts since we don't have a Hat to sort you."

They separated everyone by year and explained how they would be grouped. No one objected as most muggleborns stuck with other muggleborns or halfbloods so they were mostly friends anyway. They had barely settled the questions when Binky popped in.

"More students on the beach Master James." he declared.

This time the elves accompanied Flitwick and Burbage while James stayed and answered questions. The next wave of students was the halfbloods. With the fit the ministry was throwing about the missing muggleborns they all felt they were next and talked Minerva into sending them too. Several of the purebloods had requested to go home early and were allowed to go to hide the escape of the rest. Hogwarts population was down to fifty students most of those in Slytherin.

James and Lily got everyone settled and had them write letters home. By the time the owls arrived from Hogwarts most of them were done and ready. Even though they were tired the owls knew the importance of the trip and quickly ate and drank enough to sustain themselves before bravely heading back out. Lucky for them it was a nice evening and a tail wind had popped up to help them get to their destinations.

Many of those owls would return the next day bearing notes of thanks to the teachers who were saving their children. A few of the muggles wanted their children home so another note explaining the situation was sent along with a muggleized copy of the Prophet. In it was the article that proclaimed muggleborns were stealing magic and must pay for their crimes. They also explained what the payment of the crime would be. Everyone was then very happy their students were safe. Several of them asked about the younger children who were also magical or suspected of being magical. In the end they made a set of portkeys for the parents to keep handy in case of trouble. Younger children could be sent if they were in danger.

Christmas was bitter sweet for the students at IMA. Many of the students only received letters from their parents telling them they had to go into hiding too. Parents of muggleborns were reporting that the Ministry had questioned them about their students but not about anyone younger. James and Lily received a letter from Minerva with a list of purebloods that weren't returning to Hogwarts. Most of which were considered blood traitors. Sirius, James and Lily were in the library relaxing as they discussed her letter.

"Are we going to invite all of them?" Lily asked as she read the letter over her husband's shoulder, "What about that family?

"Weasley." James said thoughtfully, "He is in the order isn't he?"

"Yes, red head." Sirius grinned, "He also works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office or did before they shut it down."

"It looks like Harry's going to have two play mates. Alice and Frank have agreed to joins us too. His mother is staying put to try and bring the Ministry back from this insanity." A student calling from the doorway pulled Lily out of the discussion.

"Did I tell you Malfoy got off?" Sirius said sourly after Lily left the room, "He claimed imperious curse and they gave him a hug and said you poor, poor boy."

"There isn't anything I can say about that." James said, "Lily's spell blocks everything that wants to come out."

"I wish she'd never made that spell." Sirius grumbled.

"It's your fault." James glared for a moment at his friend, "If Harry's first word wouldn't have been a repeat of one of your swear words she would have left us alone."

"It was funny for about five seconds." Sirius grinned, "Once Lily realized what he was staying I knew I was doomed."

"Thanks for dooming the rest of us with you." James said, "What are we going to do? I agree to bring the Weasleys but what about the rest of them? We can't keep everyone here no matter how much we want to."

"Weasley can't afford to up and move with seven children and no job." Sirius agreed, "Besides he was in the order and we stick together. There isn't another family the size of his. I don't think many more will really need to come."

"I hope you're right." James mumbled, "Any news from Moody and that information we supplied about Volde's possible items?"

"He is coming over this afternoon." Sirius stated, "I think we need to have that discussion up in the headmaster's office. It wouldn't be good for small ears to hear us talk about that."

"Has he made any progress?" James asked but Sirius only shrugged.

"James it's lunch time." Lily called from the door, "Moody just arrived."

In the Great Hall there was now a teachers table and the seven smaller tables. James, Lily and the rest of the teachers were joined by Sirius and Moody for the meal. Everyone was worried about someone outside the castle so conversations were subdued. It was Filius that brought the somber mood up to a thoughtful one.

"James, you've got a lot of ground out there." He stated, "Why not allow families to come and live in tents until some housing could be built. Minerva has a cousin that's married to a muggleborn. He's a builder and is looking for a place to hide. He could come and build some group housing like flats. That way you could house many more people, maybe even have a few businesses."

"That sounds promising; I'd like to hear more." James agreed, "But we have to make sure people who come are trustworthy."

"We could require wizard vows." Charity Burbage suggested, "Vow on their magic that they won't give the rest of us away."

"I would suggest writing down the vow you want them to say." Moody growled from his end, "Make them vow on their life and magic and you should be safe. Put in a time limit and people would probably be willing to make it."

"Like for two years?" Lily asked.

"I was thinking until Umbridge is either dead or in Azkaban." Moody grinned, "But it would probably be fine to say until the anti-muggleborn legislation is repealed. I would suggest everyone already here take the vow too."

Lily pulled out a parchment and quill and began to write, "To keep all secrets pertaining to The International Magic Academy."

Teachers and students alike made suggestions to add or take away portions of the vow. They worked on it until they had something they could live with. Sirius, Moody and Minerva's vows would have to be a little different since they were responsible for bringing new people to the school.

After lunch Sirius, James and Moody retired to the Headmaster's office. Moody and Sirius each took chairs in front of the desk. James followed them in and paused a moment before moving behind the desk and taking the Headmaster's chair.

"This feels weird." he made a face as he took the seat.

Moody chuckled, "Responsibility always has a feel to it and weird is not a description I've heard before."

"I just don't feel like I'm quite… comfortable taking this spot." James said, "I'm fine with opening my home to others, I'm fine with teaching, but leading… that feels like someone else's job."

"We won't make you lead everything like Albus did." Sirius grinned, "You just take care of the island, school and all the inhabitants and we'll take care of the stuff off island."

"Like what?" James asked.

"Hunting down seven horcruxes." Moody offered, "Six really, I'd don't think the piece that's floating around out there is really a horcrux as it's the main part."

"How in the world did you come up with seven pieces?" James asked.

"My first step in investigating Voldemort was to find out his real name. Albus knew but I didn't so Minerva helped me find his notes." Moody said, "Tom Marvolo Riddle is Voldemort. Now since I had his name and I was at the school we looked up his records. Horace Slughorn was his head of house. I started the interviews with him. I had to slip him some veritiserum but he finally admitted to having a conversation about them with Tom. The main question the kid wanted to know was can he break his soul into seven pieces."

"So that piece we found was number eight?" James gasped.

"Not necessarily, he wanted to make seven be we haven't found out for sure how many he completed." Moody explained and then grinned, "You're going to love this part, he's a half blood."

"What?" Sirius gaped.

"Mum was a witch and his daddy was a muggle." Moody turned grim again, "His muggle hating probably comes from the fact his father abandoned his mother before he was even born. I've got his whole life laid out and I'm looking into places he liked or wanted to go. I've found his mother's childhood home and there is so much dark magic surrounding it that it will take weeks to get in."

"Do we know what the containers are?" Sirius asked, "I would assume not just anything will do for his soul. He's far too impressed with himself to let it be anything less than spectacular."


	4. Chapter 4

"Good deduction Sirius, I believe spectacular is the correct word. He was obsessed with Hogwarts." Moody nodded, "I have found evidence that he may have stolen a locket belonging to Slytherin and a cup belonging to Hufflepuff. His mother's family was known to have two artifacts, but not much of anything else. One was Slytherin's locket and another was a ring that they claimed had the Peverell coat of arms etched onto it. I can see how either or both of those items would catch his fancy."

"Ok, so the locket, cup and ring and then up to three more items." Sirius sighed, "The only things I can think of for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are her diadem and his sword. But neither of them has been seen since the time of the founders."

"Since he was obsessed with Hogwarts do you think he hid one there?" James asked.

"If he did he would have had to hide it there when he was a student." Moody shrugged.

"How old was he when he asked Slughorn about making the things?" Sirius asked.

"Sixteen." Moddy nodded, "Plenty of time to accomplish it and hide one at the school. In fact the one murder that happened at Hogwarts in recent history was when he was in his seventh year. Hagrid got the blame for having a pet that Riddle said killed the girl."

"Well that was very convenient." James shook his head, "Who died?"

"Muggleborn female, fourteen years old, Ravenclaw." Moody spat out the statistics, "Died in the first floor girls bathroom. Her name was Myrtle Green. Her death is the third one in the history of the school and the only one associated with the chamber of secrets."

"Myrtle?" Sirius asked with a half grin, "First floor bathroom? You don't suppose she died and came back as a ghost, do you?"

"Moaning Myrtle?" James asked, "I never asked her how she died. I just tried to avoid her when I was in the one of the bathrooms she haunted. She loves to talk so you'd probably get a lot out of her."

"I'll let you know what we get." Moody nodded, "If nothing else we may be able to clear Hagrid of that accusation, he was expelled. Albus never thought he did anything, that's why he gave him the gamekeeper job."

"Hagrid's a wizard?" Sirius gasped, "I thought he was a half giant squib or something that was just given a job like Filch."

"Half giant yes, squib no." Moody said, "I'll head back to Hogwarts now. No children are there so it will be the perfect time to poke around."

"Good luck." James shook his hand.

"I think I'll help." Sirius stood, "More people looking the better chance we have of finding something quickly."

"I guess we'll see you later then." James followed them out. He went to find Lily after they left, "Sirius is gone for a while."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Harry however had plenty to say, "Da da da da da. Fwy waaaay high."

"Do you know where his toy broom is?" Lily asked, "He's been on about it for the last hour."

"I've got it in my pocket." James apologized, "I forgot, I was going take him out, then Moody got here and distracted me, sorry."

"I can see how Moody can distract anyone. All those scars." she shivered and hugged Harry close.

Harry however had a one track mind. He pushed on his mother and reached for his father, "Fwy Da, fwy, now DA fwy."

"This is your fault." Lily pointed at her husband and pushed their son into his arm, "You had to get that broom."

"Sirius bought it not me." James defended himself, "I didn't even suggest it. I would never go behind your back like that."

"Maybe not but you didn't tell him not to." Lily turned on her heel and moved to a few students that had questions.

"Alright sport lets go fly." James smiled at his son and turned to go out the door.

"Fwy high?" Harry looked at him with big eyes, "Fwy fass?"

"I'll let you go as high and as fast as this broom will let you." James agreed pulling out the small toy broom.

"Yeah." Harry clapped for a moment before trying to get the broom from his father's grasp, "Fwy fwy fwy."

Harry was already asleep on James' shoulder when he made it back into the Great Hall later that afternoon. He found Lily still in the room but this time with Frank and Alice Longbottom along with their son Neville. James was sure the boys would be good friends he hoped they were at least as close as Lily and Alice. He wouldn't be opposed if they were more like brothers though.

"James." Frank called as he spied him entering, "Looks like you managed to wear Harry out?"

"I'm not sure who is more worn out though." James grinned, "Neville napping too?"

"He cried himself to sleep." Frank shook his head, "This boy hates portkeys."

"I'm not too fond of them myself." Alice added as she turned to hug James, "Good to see you both doing so well."

"Good to see you too." James hugged her back, "Do they know why you were attacked yet?"

"Evidentially all the death eaters felt something when You-Know-Who was taken down." Frank shrugged, "They thought the aurors had gotten him so they came looking for answers."

"When were you scheduled to move?" James asked.

"We were going to change places on the first." Frank sighed, "We were only spending one night at Mum's house."

"I still can't believe Dumbledore is gone." Alice sniffed, "It's just too awful to think about."

"Mr. Potter." one of the younger students ran up, "Sorry to bother you but there is a problem with the boys bathroom. There's water everywhere. I don't know what happened."

James handed Harry off to Lily and followed the boy. He wasn't gone long because the elves had already begun to work on it when he arrived. Back in the Great Hall he found Sirius talking with the others.

"Prongs." he greeted, "Talking to her was the right thing to do. However the evidence will have to wait until some of this other stuff has been handled. Best thing though is we decided to see if the other ghosts could tell us anything. Did you know that the Grey Lady was Helena Ravenclaw?"

"I knew that." Lily offered when no one else seemed inclined to talk, "She was killed by the Baron when she refused to return to Hogwarts with him. Her mother was dying and wanted to make amends and she refused. In a fit of anger the Baron stabbed her."

"Fine." Sirius huffed, "But do you know why she was estranged from her mother Rowena?"

"No she would never say." Lily shrugged.

"She stole her mother's diadem." Sirius smirked, "She hid it in the forest where she was hiding from everyone."

"And this is important why?" Lily asked.

"Auror business, I can't tell you." Sirius slumped, "I wish I could. But I can say the diadem is no longer in the forest. It has been retrieved however it is badly damaged."

"Good job Padfoot." James grinned at the others because he knew the secret, "Found what you were looking for then?"

"We did and it's been destroyed. That's one down." he sighed.

"Am I allowed to know what you're talking about?" Frank asked.

"Yes but not everyone is getting in on this." James pointed out, "Only those aurors we are sure about."

"If it's that bad do I even want to know?" he asked.

"I wish I didn't know." James frowned.

"You are the one that figured it all out." Sirius pointed out, "I'm glad we know but like James I wish I didn't know."

"Then I think I'll just let you two handle it." Frank waved them off.

"Actually, Moody's handling it personally." Sirius grimaced, "I'm just helping where I can."

"Then I'm doubly glad I don't know." Frank shuddered, "If it's bad enough to require his personal attention I'd just as soon stay away."

They were half way between Christmas and the New Year when the Weasleys arrived. It seemed at first that there were a lot more than nine of them. Chaos seemed to reign for a moment until Molly instructed her two oldest to corral the twins. All of the sudden just a family of nine stood in front of James instead of the whirlwind that it had been at first.

"James, so good of you to take us in thank you." Arthur shook his hand warmly, "This is my wife Molly."

"Molly." James smiled at her and the very small baby she was holding.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter." she nodded at him.

"Please just call me James." he said, "Unless of course you want me to call you Mrs. Weasley all the time."

"Heaven's no." she smiled at him, "These are our children, Bill is ten, Charlie is eight, Percy is six, Fred and George are three, Ron is one and a half and Ginny is four months."

"Nice to meet all of you." James smiled at them, "If you'll each take a hand of one of the elves we'll pop up to the castle. The beach has a warming spell but it doesn't last long this time of the year." Soon they were all in the Great Hall, "The castle was patterned after Hogwarts. It's not an exact replica but it is close. As Lily is fond of saying we have everything but a poltergeist."

"Do I get to start school now?" Bill asked looking rather excited.

"No I'm sorry." James ruffled his hair, "You're still in primary until next fall. Molly I really appreciate you agreeing to teach primary. Right now it's only your own kids and if we get more you will get some help. Alice Longbottom is watching the young ones so Ginny and Ron can join Harry and Neville. You will both have the help of house elves too."

"Do you have something for me planned?" Arthur asked.

"I have been looking over what we need." James grimaced, "How are you with History?"

"I'm fine got an E on my NEWT." he shrugged, "I never could stay awake in Binns class, but I did all the reading and got on well enough."

"Ok, if you don't mind we'll let you teach History. I'm betting you'll have better luck at keeping the kids awake than Binns ever managed." James grinned, "Let me show you to the quarters we have set up for you. The boys will have to double up but other than that I think it should be ok. We've got you five rooms, a nursery, a master for you two and then three to split the boys into."

"Sounds lovely, will I have a kitchen or access to a kitchen?" Molly asked as they followed James through the school.

"There isn't one in your rooms." James said apologetically, "However our elves know sometimes people just find cooking relaxing so feel free to wander down to the kitchens at any time. All of you are welcome at our meals held here in the Great Hall. If you need snacks or special foods feel free to tell the elves and they'll make sure you get it."

"This is lovely thank you James." Molly was delighted with the rooms they had.

"Lily designed it. There is a door between the master bedroom and the nursery, so you'll be close to little Ginny." James explained, "When she's older we can take the door out and just have a wall if you want."

The oldest children were already exploring the new rooms. The common room was large enough for all of them to find a place to sit. A cozy fire crackled merrily in the fire place and there were shelves for books and games and there was even a chess set in the corner of the room. Each of the three boys rooms were filled with two beds, dressers and desks, the twins seemed to select the first of the rooms for their own. Bill took Percy and Charlie took Ron and they had their rooms figured out. There was also a large bathroom between the bedrooms. Molly gasped when they entered the master bed room. They had a bathroom of their own and a large closet. A king sized bed took up a good amount of space and through a door was a lovely nursery.

"James I'm afraid this is too much." Arthur gasped along with his wife.

"The rooms make up for the meager salary." James shrugged, "We can't pay what Hogwarts does."

"It's more than I'm making now." Arthur grimaced, "I can't believe what that woman is doing to the ministry. I can't believe they are letting her."

"I know it feels like You-Know-Who won." James shook his head, "I didn't realize how much Dumbledore's presence affected things. Well I'll leave now and let you settle. First day of classes is January eighth. Feel free to ask the other teachers if you need help with a lesson plan. Personally I'm using the one from Hogwarts so I didn't have to develop it. You don't have that luxury unless you want to spend all your time on goblin rebellions and giant wars."

"I'll ask around." Arthur chuckled and followed James to the door, "Thank you again James, I don't know where we'd be without your help."

Neville and Harry had already become inseparable in the few days since they had met. That evening they were introduced to Ron and it was like they were three peas in a pod. Integration of the third boy was as easy as sitting him at the small dinner table behind the teachers table and telling the boys to be nice. Soon the three of them were chatting away in that language than only toddlers can understand.

It wasn't long before classes resumed. Filius took Charms while Hagrid taught Care of Magical Creatures using Professor Kettleburns curriculum. Muggle studies had only a few Pure Bloods that didn't want to go to Hogwarts so Charity also took on Runes. Arthur's history class was a big hit right from the start. Remus had Arithmancy, Lily had Potions and James had Transfiguration. That left Frank teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. They still had no permanent teachers for Herbology or Astrology but they were taking turns to teach them in their free time. They were sure that others would be joining them soon so they too would get teachers eventually.

Moody and Sirius showed up a week into school. James hadn't seen him since Christmas and what he saw shocked him. He postponed his classes for the rest of the day and pulled them into the Headmaster's office. James stared for a moment thinking the man had always been scarred but now…

"What happened to you?" James asked.

"Death eater got me in the face with a cutting curse. They couldn't save my eye." Moody grumbled, "I'm on the list for a magical replacement but it's going to take a few weeks. In the meantime I'm on leave."

"You know how he loves leave." Sirius stated, "I've been put on duty to make sure he stays on leave."

"Soft assignment if I ever saw one." Moody shook his head, "Just before this happened we got the second one."

"The one in his mother's heavily cursed house?" James asked.

"The same and let me tell you that was nasty." Sirius shuddered, "I'm never calling my place a vacation hovel again. Even before it fell into disrepair it was a piece of junk."

"Tell him about your letter." Moody directed.

"I got a letter from Reg today." Sirius bit his lip.

"What did it say?"

"I haven't opened yet." Sirius slumped into a chair, "I'm afraid of what it's going to say."

"Want me to read it for you?" James asked.

Sirius handed the letter over and James began to read. He was only partway through the first paragraph when his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the chair. Sirius jumped up ready to pull the letter from his grasp, thinking it was hexed, when James waved him off and began reading again. He read it twice more just to be sure.

"I'm sorry Paddy." James grabbed his friend's hand, "The letter starts out with if he hasn't been to the family vault in more than two years the goblins were instructed to send this letter. He figured out You-Know-Who made a horcrux and he went to get it around Christmas of seventy nine."

"What?" Sirius gasped.

"He turned to the light and was trying to help kill You-Know-Who off. He instructed Kreacher to destroy a Locket." James gave Sirius the letter before turning to Moody, "Which one did you get?"

"The ring and it's destroyed." Moody replied, "The cup is the only one we know about left to find, that is if the elf has the locket."

"Why did he wait two years?" Sirius half sobbed half yelled.

"A vault can only be turned over to another family member in two instances. One the death or abdication of the holder or two if there is no activity on the vault for two years a family member can call for a declaration of death." James explained, "You should know that."

"At least we don't have to go back to the cave." Sirius told Moody, "That is where the locket was hidden. I'll go to the house and get Kreacher to give me the locket."

Later that evening the Locket went the same way as the ring and the diadem. They were whittling down Voldemort's hold on this world. It was only a matter of time before they could stop him for good.

Before anyone could really think about what it a town was born on the island. Everyone took the vow to protect the island and its inhabitants. They had to alter it again when the first muggles arrived with magical spouses. Stores opened and housing went in, some in buildings and others in tents. Store deliveries were picked up in different places and brought to the island by those who live there. No one from outside could get to the island.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually a small hospital was set up in the school. Poppy had informed Minerva of a few muggleborn healers that were in hiding and they helped them get to the school. For Filius, Hagrid and Charity new accusations were being leveled at them. In addition to kidnapping they now had stealing the registry book from Hogwarts. They were happy to take the accusation as it left Minerva free to continue her job. In Britain things were getting worse.

March rolled around and with it was Ron's second birthday. They had been celebrating with cake and presents when Sirius showed up with two new ten year old muggleborns. An elf popped James into the room Sirius had landed in. James raised his wand and pointed it at the hooded figure with two children.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Sirius stated as he threw off his hood, "Sorry for the intrusion. These two guys were almost caught by the ministry when they had a bout of accidental magic. I let the ministry see a cloaked figure taking the children from the parents who were pleading to have them left alone. It was all a ruse and the parents are very happy that they're safe."

"How did…" James waved his hand around since he wasn't sure what to ask.

"Melanie in the magical detection unit has to report any magical activity in muggle areas to the aurors." Sirius explained, "We just make sure I have enough time to get there and explain things before the others show up. This is the second time the first family didn't believe me. I've not been able to locate that child."

"What are your names and when do you turn eleven?" James squatted down to their level.

"I'm James and this is my twin Oliver." the boy answered, "Who are you?"

"My name is James too." he smiled at them, "My last name is Potter, what's yours?"

"Phillips." Oliver answered that time.

"Did Sirius explain magic to you?" they shook their heads.

"I've got to get back." Sirius interrupted, "I explained to their parents but these two don't know much. They'll turn eleven on March twenty second."

"Come on." James motioned to the boys as Sirius popped away, "I'll introduce you to my wife. She'll be able to sort you out a place to stay and school time stuff."

"Can we write home to let them know we're safe?" little James asked.

"Absolutely." he replied, "I'm sure which ever ministry official came by after Sirius left told your parents you were kidnapped. They're probably half out of their minds."

"How long will it take to get the letter to them?" Oliver asked, "I don't want them to worry for long."

"A house elf will pop it by as soon as you're done." James grinned at the, "They can make sure you're parents get the letter without the ministry seeing it. I'll introduce you to the postal owls later. It's best to let them fly at night though."

Lily was found and James handed the two boys over to her as he took Harry. She found a spot for the boys to stay. A couple in the impromptu village had a tent with an extra room and agreed to house the boys. The woman was a halfblood while the man was a muggleborn. They didn't have any children of their own and decided to look at this as a trial to see if they wanted any.

Over time Molly's primary school had been moved to a new building and had several new teachers. She ended up as the Headmistress of the new primary school and had to stop teaching a class. The same thing happened with James. He took up the role of Headmaster and had to leave the teaching to another. It worked for the best as new children arrived now and then. They needed his time to settle them after being uprooted and find a temporary home for them. He kept meticulous notes on who each of the new children were, where they were placed, where they had come from and who their parents were. He wanted to make sure he returned the children to their rightful parents when it was all over.

Moody also stopped by on occasion. His new magical eye was taking some getting used to for James. They discussed more and more unlikely places for a Horcrux to be stashed. Meanwhile in Britain things were getting bleaker. Sirius reported that all muggleborns that had not escaped were either killed or imprisoned. Half breeds were escaping where they could and being rounded up where they couldn't. James was glad the Hogwarts centaurs had chosen to come to his island months ago. The scouting party had found that the island had everything they needed so they gladly moved.

James knew things were near collapse when a few goblins showed up looking for a safe place to live. Like house elves, goblins could move through wizard wards with no trouble.

"I am Gripstone." the first goblin introduced himself, "We are looking for a safe place to lie over and rest. A few of my companions are injured."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you vow to keep the secrets of the island." James handed them a copy of the vow, "Everyone here has already made this."

The goblin read it over, "I think we can agree to that vow."

"Do you mind telling me why you left?" James asked, "I thought the goblin were safe at the bank."

"We thought so too." Gripstone answered, "Madam Umbridge felt it was best to have a few wizards watching over us so that they could not be cheated."

"How can one woman ruin so much?" James shook his head, "I'm not sure even You-Know-Who would have dared to call a goblin a cheat. I'm rather surprised there hasn't been an uprising over this."

"It was discussed." Gripstone conceded, "However I believe some of our race has gone too soft. They allow anything into a vault. Gone are the days when we would refuse an item for being too dark. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You don't happen to have a Horcrux in one of the vaults do you?" James joked but none of the goblins smiled or moved. Slowly his smile dropped from his face and was replace with a frown, "I don't suppose you'd tell me which vault it is in?"

"We would never encourage anyone to attempt a theft at Gringots." the goblin frowned right back.

"I don't want to steal anything. I want to get in and destroy it. I have no interest in keeping anything that isn't mine." James corrected them quickly, "In fact I don't even want to do it. Alistar Moody wants to be the one to kill it. However we just want it dead."

"We could get to it but we don't have the means to destroy it." Gripstone growled.

"I think we could provide you the means." James grinned, "Let me get Moody here."

After a brief meeting Gripstone and Moody left the island. James led the injured goblins to the hospital to be cared for. It was quiet for a few hours until the two of them returned. Gripstone was directed to the hospital room the goblins were in while James talked with the old Auror.

"Got it." he lowered himself into a chair, "The goblins had no problem letting me in to destroy it. There has been a change in leadership at the bank too. These five weren't the only ones not happy about letting wizards in those that stayed took matters into their own hands."

"What about the ministry wizards?" James worried.

"Kicked out but not harmed. Turns out they didn't like the job any more than the goblins did." Moody shrugged, "They used the Goblin Liaison office. I suspect Umbridge was trying to ruin the relationship between them so they could dissolve the department. The bank is only taking owl transactions. This may bring the ministry down faster."

"Is that all the Horcurxes now?" James changed the subject.

"As many as we know about. However there may be two out their somewhere." he grumbled.

School continued and they were nearing the end of the year. The main topic on everyone's mind was the tests. How in the world would the fifth and seventh years take their OWLS and NEWTS. Next on the list was what were they going to do for the summer holidays.

At dinner this particular evening James stood to make an announcement, "Well this has been an exciting year." Many students chuckled at his understatement, "I have several things to announce if you'll hang in there a moment or two. First of all for our fifth and seventh years, we have found a way for you to take your exams."

Cheers rose in the hall until Sirius, who was visiting, interrupted, "I don't remember being this excited about my exams."

"The ICW has agreed to help us out." James said, "Some officials will be arriving with copies of the British exams. Evidentially all countries are required to submit copies of their final exams. The ICW then makes sure they are all within the international standards. After all this is cleared up you may transfer your scores to any government and they will be obliged to accept them."

"What are we to do then?" one of the seventh year boys stood, "I can't exactly go get a job at the ministry like I planned."

"Not yet, I'm sorry to say, not in the British Ministry." James agreed with him, "However, the ICW is also providing documentation and language lessons if you wish to settle in another country. You can always stay here and settle in the new village. But that's only for seventh years. Now for the rest of you, we are not going to force you to stay. However we want a note from your parents before you are allowed to leave. They must understand the danger in you leaving. Anyone who wishes to stay at the school during the summer is welcome. In exchange for your room and board you will be asked to help out."

"What do we have to do?"

"We have a working farm on another island close by." James stated, "You could choose to work there or here around the castle. We don't have as many elves as Hogwarts so it's more work for the ones that are here. You may also help teachers by watching children. Another option is finding someone in the village and working out a deal with them. Of course if your family is here you can go to them."

"When do you need our decision?"

"As soon as possible but no later than the end of school, if you don't have anything set up you'll stay here and get chores." James explained, "If you choose to live in the village you will be required to have a guardian over the age of twenty verify that you have an agreement or that they are family. Now you are dismissed and encouraged to work on your decisions."

As the students began to leave the room Sirius' cousin Andromeda worked her way in. She made her way over to Sirius and handed him a letter. The two chatted briefly before they moved to leave.

"Sirius is everything ok?" James asked.

"No." he jogged over to his friend, "Narcissa wrote Andromeda looking for asylum. We don't trust it so I'm going to check into this discretely before we make a move towards her. It won't take long. She says that Lucius is dead."

"Be safe." James warned him needlessly.

"I will." with that he was gone and Andromeda was left pacing.

Ted Tonks ran into the room with their daughter on his back, "Good you haven't left yet." he grabbed her in a hug, "Please don't go."

"I didn't go. Sirius went alone." she hugged him in return, "He thought it would be safest if he went alone. If it's a trap she'd play on my sympathies, Sirius has none for her."

"Thank goodness." Ted pulled back, "I was so afraid I'd lose you."

"Mummy."

"What Nymphadora?" she asked.

"First stop with that name. At lease use Dora like Daddy does." she chastised, "I'm glad you didn't go too. Do you think Sirius will be ok?"

"James!" Moody stomped into the room, "We've got a development."

"We know about Lucius." James indicated Andromeda and Ted Tonks.

"Right, but did you know about Umbridge?" he asked, the shocked looks gave him an answer, "Thought not. You-Know-Who has a body back. He killed Lucius to get it. He killed Umbridge saying she was a disgrace to purebloods trying to take credit for his great work."

"I thought hearing that she was dead would be a wonderful thing." James collapsed in his chair, "Now I take that back."

"What next." Lily pulled Harry up from the table to give him a hug before placing him back with his friends.

"Sirius went to meet with Narcissa Malfoy." Arthur informed Moody, "She's looking for asylum."

"Master James." Binky popped in, "Mister Sirius told me to bring this to you. He says he thinks they're getting another and will be back soon."

James took the bundle of cloth and unwrapped a small blond baby, "Andromeda, I think this is your nephew."

"Draco." Andromeda stated as she took the baby, "I hope Cissy and Sirius are ok."

"Me too." James said as Moody stepped up.

"I'm just going to check for tracking spells." he explained as he waved his wand over the baby.

"We better inform the town folk." James sighed, "I'll head that way now."

"I'll come with you." Arthur offered, "Lily would you mind letting Molly know."

"I'll come too." Remus was beside his friends even though he was still recovering from the last full moon.

James and Arthur had a town meeting and informed everyone what was happening. His own statement about Umbridge's death was repeated back to him a number of times. Everyone now knew it was more important than ever to keep the vow they had given. If the Mad man made his way to this island he'd have most everyone he wanted to kill in one spot.

It was several hours later that Sirius and Narcissa arrived. She was carrying several bags as was Sirius, in addition Sirius was carrying a small black book. Andromeda took over Narcissa after she made the vow and the all of them left with Ted and Dora taking the bags Sirius had carried.

"What is that?" Moody asked looking at the book.

"T. M. Riddle's diary." Sirius explained, "He left it with Lucius for safe keeping the same way he left the cup for Bellatrix. If you write in the book it writes back."

"Right then let's take care of this right now." Moody led the way outside and in no time at all the next Horcrux that belonged to Voldemort was burned away with fiend fire, "Now if our theory is correct the devil is mortal."

"What's the theory?" James asked.

"We think he was going to make his final Horcrux with Harry's death." Sirius replied, "Why he picked a little baby for it I have no idea. Did Dumbledore ever tell you anything?"

"He only told us Harry was being targeted same as Neville." James shrugged, "I wish he would have shared the reason. We were too frightened for Harry to ask at the time."

"It's very likely he'll do anything he can to get to Harry." Moody warned them, "No one ever lived if he said they should die."

"I'm not going back." Sirius said from Remus' side, "I'm going to stay here and offer what protection I can for my Godson."

"Moody you might want to get the teachers from Hogwarts just as soon as school is out." Remus warned, "I don't know about the others but Minerva will be in danger at the school if You-Know-Who tries to take it."

"It's really likely he'll try. The only death eaters arrested were those that attacked purebloods like the Longbottoms." Moody shook his head, "And that only happened because Umbridge hadn't taken control yet. If she could have gotten away with letting them out she would have. His army is still intact while ours is all spread out."

"Hopefully we'll get some time to gather ours." James offered, "We've got a good start here."

"I'm going to check Hogwarts." Moody growled as he turned and left.

The ICW crew was brought in after they agreed to the vow. The tests were administered and they were gone after just two weeks. The rest of the tests were taken and the signup lists were retrieved from the common rooms. Everyone was either staying in the school or on the island. The news of You-Know-Who's return had put a new spin on everyone's outlook. There was too much fear for anyone to leave now.

As soon as the school year was over Minerva and the rest of the teachers, minus Snape, arrived at the island. More vows were taken and they began the arduous task of finding places for them all. With their arrival came the decision to retrieve the next years muggleborns early. It was near the end of July before they were all found and brought to the island. Unfortunately something else came to the island with one of them.

Minerva was walking the last muggleborn up to the school doors when she was hit with a spell from behind. Screams rent the air as a hooded figure walked through the village. Sirius and James had been outside with Harry playing when it all started. After Minerva was hit James and Sirius were next though they were hit with body binds instead. The small group was off to one side of the doors so Voldemort had to turn his back to the door to face the two men. Moody exited the door quietly and tried to get the drop on the man but he was spotted and thrown to the ground.

"I am very angry with you Potter." he hissed, "I would only have taken your son that first time. Now I must wipe out all your friends. I will start with the boy though. Come here boy."

Harry was on the ground trying to hide behind James. He took one look at the man telling him to come and promptly ignored him, "Da?"

"Da can't help you." he man laughed, "And once I've killed you I'll kill all the others."

"Mummy." Harry called next.

"Yes I'll kill Mummy too." he sneered at the baby, "Now stand up so I have a nice target."

"No." Harry's independent streak chose that moment to appear.

Behind them Minerva was woke up by a villager who then went to wake up Moody. Voldemort continued to talk to James and Sirius telling them how he would kill every man, woman and child on the island. Moody had just woke up enough to move when he heard a child shriek one word.

"NO!" he looked up in time to see Voldemort sailing through the air right towards him.

Moody pushed the villager aside and raised his peg leg with the intent of keeping the man from hitting him. Instead the leg went right through the middle of the man. The dead weight on the peg made him drop his leg leaving him trapped under the evil wizard. The villager ran to Sirius and James as Minerva stood wobbly and held her wand on Voldemort.

"I do believe he's dead." Moody tried to pull himself away from the body with no luck, "How did he find us?"

"Tracking spell on that new girl." James stated from his spot on the ground, "The ministry found her a few days ago and marked her so they could find us. At least that's what he said."


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry James Potter." Lily yelled up the stairs, "If you aren't down here in two minutes we're leaving without you."

"If you leave without me why are you leaving?" He called back as he started down the stairs, "You're only going to take me to the Hogwarts express. You have no other reason to leave the house."

"I have plenty of reasons to get out of this house." Lily huffed, "You, Sirius and your father are the top three."

"You wound me Mother." Harry sighed dramatically as he jumped off the last step, "I guess you won't miss me at all while I'm off to Hogwarts."

"I'll miss you enough." she ruffled his hair, "It's your pranks that I won't be missing any."

"I don't prank." he looked offended, "I only go for revenge."

"Yes but you make a mess doing it." she pointed out.

"I clean up my messes, unless the mess is Dad and Sirius." he grinned, "What are we waiting on we're going to be late for my first ride on the express, let's go already."

"We were waiting on you." James said from the door, "Let's go."

The family piled into the car making sure all the seatbelts were fastened, "Mummy when do I get to go to Hogwarts?"

"Rose Marie you know you get to go in four years." Lily huffed, "Why are you so anxious to leave your Mummy alone with just Daddy for company."

"Because you make me eat broccoli." she stated firmly, "Stop making me eat it and I'll quit talking about leaving."

"Looks like it going to be a long four years because we're having broccoli tonight and every night until you go." Lily smirked at her daughter before turning back to Harry, "Did you get everything?"

"I have all my school books, my wand, Hedwig and all my clothes." Harry repeated remembering not to tell his mother about the cloak hidden beneath it all. He couldn't believe his father had given it to him. The pranks he would be able to pull with that would be amazing.

"Don't forget Ron asked you to save him a seat." James interrupted not sure if Harry remembered to keep the secret.

"Last year they almost missed the train." Harry snickered, "Ron said they got to run through the barrier just in time to see Charlie throwing the trunks on before throwing the twins on. I wish I could have seen that."

"You'll probably get to see the same thing this year." James snickered.

"No, Charlie isn't going to be here." Harry huffed, "He couldn't get time off. I'm actually surprise you got time off to come too Dad."

"Well as Supreme champion, high lord and Minister of Magic I think I can give myself a few hours off to see my son off on his first trip to Hogwarts." James huffed as they pulled into the station.

Rose giggled as his dramatics until Lily hushed her, "Don't encourage him. It's truly a wonder he was re-elected after some of the stuff he's pulled."

"Love don't be like that." James smiled, "It's not like I was the first one to rent out the Department of Mysteries to give my wife a mystery date."

"A picnic in the Hall of Prophecy isn't my idea of a romantic date." she huffed then mumbled only loud enough for James to hear, "Especially after finding the prophecy with Harry's name on it."

"We weren't supposed to be in that hall." James grumbled as he pushed the trolley with Harry's luggage on it, "It wasn't my fault they got the reservation wrong. I asked for the love room."

"Look Dad there's Neville and Lucy." Harry was waving madly at the family farther down the terminal. The group waved back before disappearing onto the platform, "Hurry Dad."

"We can't hurry too much, we'll draw attention." James admonished a few moments later and the family was on the platform.

James shook several people's hands as they made their way through the crowd. People left and right were saddling up to him and saying, "Good day Minister Potter, how are you and your family." or "Minister Potter, that legislation was a winner we're so glad you're there for us." There were several other platitudes being bantered about as they found the car for the boys.

"I'm so glad Minerva agreed to this." Lily said as she peered into the car, "All the first years in one open car will surely help with house unity."

"Or cause a lot of fights." James mumbled just under his breath.

"Look there's Narcissa and Draco." Lily pointed. Harry joined her in waving towards their friends, "Write us tomorrow, we can't wait to find out which house you'll be in."

"I will." Harry grinned.

In no time at all they were all on the train and waving their goodbyes to their parents. Harry and his group were smack dab in the center of the car. As the train moved out of the station they settled into their seats and began to talk and laugh like the old friends they were.

"I wonder if I'll be in Gryffindor for my bravery." Harry wondered aloud.

"Maybe Hufflepuff because you're so loyal to your friends." Neville suggested.

"Or Slytherin because your sneaky pranks." Draco added.

"Ravenclaw for your brains." Ron added the paused before going on, "No wait you have no brains. Ravenclaw is out."

Harry threw a piece of candy at his red headed friend and asked, "And where do you think you'll be you big chicken?"

"That was a canary." Ron huffed, "The twins did that to me."

"Looked like a chicken to me." Draco laughed.

"If you could have made a bill like Dora Tonks does you would have looked like a duck." Neville added causing roar of laughter from the other two."

"I'm going to remember this the next time the twins do something to you guys." Ron pointed at each one of his friends.

"Sorry to interrupt." A girl said from the next seat, "But you seem to know a lot about Hogwarts. Can I ask a question?"

"Sure." Harry looked over his shoulder at the girl.

"I've read Hogwarts a history forward and back and can't find any mention of what the sorting consists of." she said, "Do you know what happens?"

"No it's a stupid big secret they all keep." Neville said.

"It's a conspiracy." Draco added.

"I've heard it's painful." Ron scratched his head.

"Quit listening to the twins." Harry smacked the back of his head, "Mum said it's not a big deal. They just like the surprise it brings to everyone the first time they experience it."

"After experiencing a few of Fred and George's surprises I'd say my yen for surprises has waned." Ron huffed slightly.

"Thank you." the girl said, "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter at your service." Harry pointed to each boy as he said their names.

"I could have introduced myself thank you." Draco drawled.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione giggled at them and turned back around.

The train ride was anything but quiet for the first year's car. There were no fights and the prefects checked the car regularly. Every older sibling made their way in to check on the group too. It seemed like a constant flow of older students kept the groups questions answered or scared them with the answer depending on who was talking. Before they knew it they were taking turns to change into their robes in the bathrooms. The last one had just finished when the train began to slow down.

"First years this way." Hagrid called from the end of the train near the door to their car.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry called as the group of first years timidly approached him, "Kidnap anyone new lately?"

"Hush you." Hagrid laughed with Harry's group of friends then turned to the others, "Follow me to the boats. You'll be getting your first view of Hogwarts here in just a moment."

They rounded the corner and saw the castle on the hill. Every window was lit, Harry was sure Aunt Minnie had used at least two candles per window, maybe even three. Soon they were in the boats and floating their way to the castle. At the door Professor Flitwick met them and showed them to the anteroom where they were to tidy themselves up before the sorting began. A few minutes in and the girl named Hermione squeaked and pointed up."

"Nick." Harry yelled up, "How are you?"

"Harry my boy so good to see you again." Nick floated down, "I didn't realize you were old enough to come yet."

"Sure you didn't." Harry smiled, "Can you slip up and tell us about the sorting?"

"No, I'd be banned from the school if I did." he refused.

"Awww, come on and give us a hint." Harry wheedled, "Just one small hint."

"Very well." Nick floated back up to the group, "My hint is this, you'll find out in just a minute."

"No fair Nick." Harry called as the laughing ghost floated through the walls.

"So you've been here before?" Hermione deduced.

"Plenty of times." Harry grinned, "But never on the night of the sorting."

"Alright everyone lets go." Filius called from the door, "Step lively now, we'll be starting the sorting in just a moment. Follow me to the front of the hall and line up in front of the Professors table."

They walked through the other tables to reach the front. Then the small Professor sat a small stool on the floor and placed a hat on it. After the Hat's song Harry had to hold in a snort as he heard Ron swear at the twins under his breath. The first name was called and the sorting began. Neville was the first of Harry's four friends to be called up.

"Hufflepuff." it called after a few moments.

"Dora will be so proud." Draco whispered to Harry who only nodded in reply.

Draco was shortly after Neville and was placed in Ravenclaw. When Harry's name came up the hat took several minutes before it yelled out Slytherin. Draco shouted with glee and held a hand out to Neville who dug in his pocket and slapped a few knuts into his friends hand.

"You bet on me." Harry whispered furiously as he walked by, "You two are so going down."

"Ron did too." Neville hissed.

"All three of you then." he finally reached his seat and shook a few hands before sitting.

Last of his group was Ron who was sent to Gryffindor to his great relief until he saw Harry. The half glare Harry was shooting him told him that the bet was known about and he would suffer. Ron just shrugged and grinned as he turned to listen to Professor McGonagall's beginning of the term speech.

"Welcome one and all." she talked for several moments about rules and Filches door before Harry really started paying attention, "Just as in years past one fourth year from each house has been selected to attend International Magic Academy as an exchange student. For those of you who do not know about IMA is there is a brochure in each dorm talking about this school and the International Confederation of Wizards that run it. Remember you must be fluent in at least one foreign language in order to qualify for the exchange student program. Tonight the four students picked will be swapped with four new students from the other school. We will be introducing them tomorrow morning at breakfast."

Harry's stomach took that moment to growl and he lost the thread of her speech. She ended not long after that and the food popped into existence on the platters in front of them. When the feast ended Harry followed the prefects down to their common room. Professor Slughorn showed up for a few moments and game them a little speech before sending them off to bed. The first year boys talked for a little while before settling down to either sleep or write letters.

Harry chose to write a letter and sat down to start it:

_Mum, Dad and Rose_

_Miss you guys a lot already. But I'm settled in the Slytherin dorm. Can you believe that Ron, Draco and Neville placed bets on where I'd end up. Draco says it's because of all the sneaky pranks I play. I think he's just jealous because he ended up in Ravenclaw, first of his family in generations not in Slytherin. Ron got Gryffindor of course and Neville got Hufflepuff. Draco thinks Dora will be really proud of him._

_I think Aunt Minnie tried to arrange it this way so we couldn't spend all our evenings planning pranks. But I think she'll be surprised. I've already gotten Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott to agree to help me pull pranks on the other three for the bet. So now instead of the four of us setting up pranks we'll each get a few from our houses and we'll be able to pull off some grand things._

_Mum I promise nothing will interfere with classes, we won't pick on just a few people and we won't be mean. I remember my promise not to hurt or humiliate anyone with my pranks. Although when it comes to Fred and George I'll forget the no humiliation part. After their last prank they need to learn a bit of humility._

_Anyway it's getting late. I'll send Hedwig with the letter in the morning._

_Love you _

_Harry._

"He's in Slytherin." James chuckled, "I can't believe my son is in Slytherin."

"I'm just glad it's not the same house it was just fifteen years ago." Lily smiled, "Severus will be so proud when he hears."

"Sirius is going to lose it for a while." James sighed, "I'll have to tie him to the sofa so he won't go off halfcocked."

"Well at least Minerva won't have the disputes between houses with the first years. Maybe they can wake the older children up some." Lily shrugged.

"I think Harry's going to be very dangerous at school." James grinned.

"Dangerous?" Lily questioned.

"He's going to turn the place on its ear." James chuckled, "Hogwarts won't know what hit her."

"Minerva is going to hate me isn't she?" Lily sighed sitting thoughtful, "I'm a bit curious."

"What about Love?" James turned from the letter to look at her.

"Why aren't you angry about him being in Slytherin." She asked curiously.

"Three reasons really." He scratched the back of his head, "There was a point ten years ago when I didn't think he'd even get to go to Hogwarts. Second, Peter wasn't in Slytherin and Severus was. Third I can't help but think of that soul piece we found in the garden that night. Luckily we were too far away for it to reach us and by the time we found it the thing had been on its own too long to have the strength to attack. If Albus would have fought him in the house and defeated him there, with us nearby, that soul piece could have attached to anyone of us."

"But Moody said several of the pieces in the artifacts attacked him." She wondered, "So why weren't they too weak?"

"The artifacts were imbibed with magic. The soul pieces lived off that magic." He explained, "The one on the ground didn't have anyone's magic to latch onto. They won't last long on their own."

"That is simply horrifying." Lily shuddered.

"What is simply horrifying?" Sirius

"Horcruxes." Lily shuddered, "He was telling me how close we came to one of us being hit with his soul piece that night."

"Ok, I agree it was horrifying." Sirius sighed, "Have you heard from Harry yet?"

"Yes." James turned back to the letter but didn't expand on his answer.

"Well?" he pushed.

"He thinks Minerva bribed the hat into putting each of them in a different house so they couldn't play pranks as well." James replied, "However he already has his dorm mates talked into helping him play a prank on the other three for betting on his house."

"So which house is he in already?" Sirius demanded.

"Slytherin, Draco said it's because his sneaky pranks." James answered and tensed for the explosion. He got one just not exactly what he thought.

"Yes! I knew it! Give them heck Harry." Sirius was jumping up and down but stopped to glare at Lily, "Will you please take off that spell now."

"Not until Rose is older, then again maybe not." Lily laughed as she left the room to find their daughter and let her know which house Harry had made it to.

"Dang it Prongs." Sirius grumbled, "I'm never going to get to talk normal again am I?"

"Nope."


End file.
